


Fair Warning

by bratfarrar



Series: Canon (more or less) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kriadydragon](http://kriadydragon.livejournal.com/)’s request: "McKay, being somehow unfair or extra snarky to Sheppard, gets his comeuppance".

It was a nice arch, as arches went. A bit weather-worn, with a couple vines trailing down one side. And the ground underneath it was stained white. If John listened hard, he could hear the rustle of wings coming from above it. Maybe. It was kind of hard to hear over Rodney’s current monologue.

“You know, I wouldn’t walk through there, if I were you.” Rodney, of course, didn’t turn around.

“What, are you a structural engineer now? It’s fine, Colonel.”

“I really think you shouldn’t.”

“Is that an order?”

“No.” Because if Rodney was determined to be an ass, John certainly wasn’t going to stand in the way of him getting his just deserts.

“In that case, I think I’ll just walk through this conveniently-placed doorway, toward this very promising power reading over there—”

_Splat._

There was a glorious moment of utter silence, like the calm before a particularly explosive storm. John tried very hard not to smirk.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you. And no, we’re not turning around until we’ve finished the mission.”


End file.
